Sunflowers
by LittlePandaTia
Summary: AKU SI SEDIH BUNGA MATAHARI DIBALIK BAYANGAN Yesung/Siwon


Tittle : Sunflower (해바라기)

Author : Panda Tia

Cast : Yesung, Siwon and other

Genre : Sad, Drama, Sogfict, (tentuin sendiri)

Warning : ini songfict dan pernah aku post di beberapa tempat tapi aku remake kembali dengan bahasa yaang lebih santun. pernah diplagiat juga padahal ini ff jelek -_-. dan cerita original cuma sama author dengan nama "Tia" atau "MYP"

Synopsis : apakah kau bisa melihatku ? mengetahui diriku disini, selalu memperhatikanmu ? dirimu tak pernah memperhatikanku, bahkan mengenalku ? aku memiliki perasaan padamu ... tetapi, aku tak mungkin mengungkapkannya karena ... ada wanita lain didekatmu. ingin sekali rasanya aku berada diposisi wanita yang beruntung itu. tapi itu tak mungki ! aku hanya BUNGA MATAHARI yang hanya berada dibalik bayangan MATAHARI. sedangkan dia adalah MAWAR yang berani berdekatan denganmu meskipun dia tahu bahwa MAWAR itu BERDURI. aku tak mungkin menjadi MAWAR ! selamanya ... aku tetap menjadi BUNGA MATAHARI. "AKU SI SEDIH BUNGA MATAHARI DIBALIK BAYANGAN"

backsound : SNSD – Sunflower

"AKU SI SEDIH BUNGA MATAHARI DIBALIK BAYANGAN"

School

-Ding Dong-

Bel istirahat berbunyi. inilah saat yang sangat kunantikan. karena, aku dapat melihatnya sedang bermain bola dengan teman"nya. Untung saja kelasku berada dilantai 2 dan jendela kelasku mengarah langsung kelapangan sepak bola jadi, aku bisa leluasa memandanginya.

Tes

Setetes air bening jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. kenapa memandanginya membuatku menangis ? ahh, aku terlalu mendrama dalam hal ini. aku tidak bisa memilikinya, aku tidak berani menyatakan perasaanku padanya, aku sangat takut. bahkan mungkin, dia sendiri tidak mengenaliku ? apakah aku sanggup kehilangan wajahku dihadapannya ? aku tak mau dianggap menjadi wanita yang bisa dengan mudah menyatakan perasaannya kepada seorang lelaki.

aku terus memeluk boneka bunga matahari yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana bahkan kesekolah. terlihat kekanakan memang. tapi siapa yang peduli ? dia adalah sahabatku satu"nya. bahkan, keluargaku pun tak ada yang peduli dan menganggapku ada.

 **~Mungkin, karena (diriku) terlalu memiliki banyak ketakutan, mungkin selalu seperti ini saja~**

 **~Selalu satu langkah dan bersembunyi di belakangmu, juga tertutup oleh bayanganmu, aku jadi tidak terlihat oleh dirimu~**

 **~Ketika air mataku berjatuhan, kau hanya melihat ke langit~**

 **~Apakah aku ini awan ?~**

"ya~ apa kau tahu, Siwon berpacaran dengan Yoona ?" ucap Heechul yang baru masuk kekelas bersama Kibum. refleks, aku langsung memalingkan pandanganku keluar jendela dan menghapus air mata dipipiku kasar dengan punggung tanganku. lupakan penampilan. aku sangat tidak memedulikan semua itu.

kulihat, Heechul melirik kearahku dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Kibum. masa bodo dia mau membicarakanku apa ? yang jelas, AKU TAK PEDULI.

 **~Aku berjalan di tempat ini, menuju dirimu~**

 **~Aku tertawa sendiri dan menangis lagi, selalu saja begini~**

 **~"Aku si sedih bunga matahari di balik bayangan"~**

 **~Itu benar, Aku hanya (berani untuk) memandangimu saja~**

Bedroom

hmm ... sudah jam 10 malam. tapi, aku masih saja terjaga. selalu ada bayang"nya di memori otakku. jebal ... biarkan aku tertidur ! aku tidak ingin terlambat sekolah ?! tolonglah pergi dari pikiranku ! setidaknya, untuk malam ini saja ...

setelah perdebatan yang panjang diriku dengan otakku, akupun terlelap.

 **~Kau melihat ke sesuatu tempat, tapi yang kau lihat (ditempat itu) kenapa harus dia ?~**

 **~Kisah cinta yang familiar itu amat sulit bagi ku, karena semua ini hanya imajinasiku sendiri saja~**

 **~Ketika aku menutup mata ku dan terlelap didalam mimpi yang indah, (dimimpi itu) Kau berada didekat ku~**

 **~Aku tidak akan pernah ingin bangun~**

pohon mapple yang telah menguning dan beberapa ada yang terbang terbawa angin. kututup mataku menikmati angin sejuk yang berhembus di musim gugur ini. udara yang sejuk, dedaunan kuning yang bertebaran dimana-mana, membuat hatiku tenang. untuk sejenak, lupakanlah masalah yang membuat kita resah dan merileks kan pikiran.

saat kubuka kedua kelopak mataku, yang kulihat adalah suatu pemandangan terindah yang aku lihat. disana, Chi Siwon, tengah tersenyum dengan dimplenya yang sanggup membuat para yeoja bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. omo ! apakah ini mimpi ? jika benar, tolong jangan bangunkan aku ... aku ingin terus seperti ini ? memandanginya, menelusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya dan bercengkrama dengannya.

aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku membiasakan cahaya matahari masuk kedalam mataku lewat celah" jendela. ternyata, itu hanya mimpi ? aku lebih bak hidup bahagia selamanya dalam mimpi dari pada hidup dengan ketidak pastian seperti ini ?!

Ding Dong

waktu istirahat. ahh, lagi. aku memandanginya lagi. aku tak akan bosan memandangi sosok yang begitu menawan seperti Choi Siwon. dia adalah karya tuhan yang sangat indah.

Tes

aish~ airmata sialan. kenapa kau harus selalu keluar ? aku tidaak tahan dengan semua ini. aku tersiksa dengan semuanya.

tuhan~ tolong kuatkanlah aku hanya satu keinginanku dalam hidupku ini, aku hanya ingin bersama dengan orang yang begitu amat aku cintai dan juga mencintaiku.

~Andai saja ada satu hari dimana aku dapat menjadi bukan diriku sendiri, tapi menjadi dirinya~

~Meski pun aku harus kehilangan segalanya untuk mewujudkannya~

pangeranku~ aku tahu kau telah dimiliki oleh yang lain. tapi, bisakah aku menggantikan posisinya walau hanya untuk satu hari ataupun satu menit ? aku ingin melihat wajah tampanmu dengan bebas, menyentuh wajahmu walau hanya satu menit.

 **~Aku berjalan ditempat ini, menuju dirimu~**

 **~Aku sudah sejauh ini~**

 **~"Mengapa dia bukan diriku ? Mengapa bisa seperti itu ?"~**

 **~Berbicara pada diriku sendiri, aku menangis sekali lagi~**

aku berjalan kearahnya sambil menundukkan kepalaku. aku sangat gugup. kuremas celana seragam ku agar aku mengalihkan semua rasa gugupku.

"apakah kau, Kim Jongwoon ?" tanyanya

omo ! dia tahu namaku ?

"n-nae ?" jawabku

"nan joha" ucapnya lantang sambil tersenyum

omo ! apakah aku sekarang sedang bermimpi ? dia ... menyukaiku ?

aigoo~ imajinasimu tinggi sekali, Kim Jongwoon ! dia mengenalmu pun tidak.

"hiks ..." lagi dan lagi ... aku menangisi namja yang sangat kucintai. aku terisak sendiri tanpa ada satu orangpun yang sudi menghiburku.

"hiks ... hiks ..." aku menunduk menyembunyikan tangisku sambil memainkan ujung dasi seragamku. kubilang juga apa ? itu hanya IMAJINASI ku ! dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku. mengenalku saja, tidak.

"hiks hiks ..." isakanku semakin menjadi. haruskah aku menyerah ? tetapi, aku sudah sejauh ini ?

"hiks ... neol saranghae ..." aku menangis dan bergumam pelan. gumaman yang lebih tepat ditujukan untuk diriku sendiri.

~~THE AND~~

Lyric Trans by


End file.
